The Missing Goddess
by VasuSharma
Summary: After the war with Gaea, another strike has been placed. A goddess has been taken, by someone. It is up to Vasu Sharma and his friends to get her back, and stop the war! OC story. Book 1 of Vasu Sharma and the Heroes of Camp Half-Blood..
1. Prolouge

**Hey, guys! I'm creating a story almost like the Percy Jackson one, but with original characters! Send in characters you like into the reviews, and their relationship with Vasu. Thanks! I don't own PJO **

I was having a horrible day.

I woke up like usual, wanted to sleep in, but dragged myself out of bed. I would say hi to my mom, brush my teeth, and take my shower. But of course, today had to be horrible.

I could be considered _troubling_. I was an ADHD kid, with ADD too, so I had a hard time concentrating. In every school, it was a boarding school. And in every school, I got C's and D's. Period. No changing.

So I got up, and got ready for another day of school. It was a school down in Worcester, Massachusetts for kids like me. _Problems_. I lived in Braintree, and Worcester was a good 25 miles away, so I found myself on the I-93 through most of Massachusetts, doing 5 miles an hour as the traffic headed towards Boston only increased.

After what seemed like an hour, I got to this place called _Joseph's Academy for Troubled Kids_. It looked like torture, and I felt like just wanting to run out of the car, all the way back to our little condo in Braintree. But I found myself taking out the bags that had tags on them saying, _Vasu Sharma_. That, by the way, is my name.

I walked into the big, college-like building, where I found the headmaster greeting students. At least one person here was nice, and it was a win, seeing how that guy was the leader of the school.

Everyday onwards, I had the same subjects over and over again. The same boring stuff, the same boredom I felt. Except for one subject.

This year, we could take another class of choice. The options were, ancient history, Great Empires of the Past, and other lame stuff like that. The big one, that I took, was this: Greece and Rome: The Biggest Empires Ever. There was a guy named Mr. Brunner or whatever teaching, which didn't matter at the time, but later on, I would be thanking him endlessly.

Class was awesome, if you think of awesome as a) getting to use swords in class b) having a teacher who would sometimes change all the answers on a multiple choice quiz to B, and c) having someone who didn't think you were an idiot.

Unfortunately, I also had to take Math right after. And that day-the first of December- was the one that made me realize who I was, and what my destiny is.

**That's the end of Chapter 1, aka prologue. Send in OCs and I'll decide. Also, I need 3 reiews before I create another chapter!**

**Bye,**

**Vasu out.**


	2. My Beginning

**Hey people! Sorry for the delay in posting, but... Anyways, sorry if your character isn't in the story. I chose a couple, and one is chosen. So PM me with the reason you think yours should be in the story! Now, onwards! **

I was in my favorite class, and having fun. Mr. Brunner was as hilarious as ever, and I was thinking, _Maybe I can handle this place. Maybe I won't burn it down again._ Yeah, violent thoughts, but that's me.

So we were having a pop quiz, and it was pretty easy. Don't get me wrong, I didn't study, but when you have a good teacher, you remember stuff. True fact.

Mr. Brunner had one of his _all-the-answers-are-b_ quizzes, and pretty easily, I got the trend. Main reason why it was easy, as I stated earlier.

_Brrrriiiiinnnnggg_! The bell rang. I groaned, got my stuff, and ran out of class, where I met my best friend, Helena Sophie Black. (**A/N You're welcome!**) She was the best friend I ever had. Helena, or "Leena", was awesome because a) she didn't ignore me like everyone else, and b) she didn't puke like other girls when I talked to them, and c) she put with the annoying kid who I am.

Leena was 17, like me, and she was kind of short. I mean, compared to my 5 foot 11 inch frame, she was a midget. She had this athletic stance that always reminded me, _Don't make me kill you._ She had this weird-ish accent that I thought was from London, though I could be wrong. Oh, and she's probably the hottest girl in our school. No lie. Her green eyes were mesmerizing, and, I swear, I could have stared at her forever.

So I met up with her, and we went to math together because, come on, she's my best friend and she's in my math class. And truthfully, I tried a couple of times to, you know, make a move on her, but every time I did, she'd get kinda nervous and start talking about the weather.

I also liked her a lot because when she talked, you had to listen. She had this commanding aura, and every time some idiot tried to make fun of me, she stepped in and defended me. I'm telling you, how many girls do you know who would do that and succeed?

So we headed to math. I was internally scared, because we both knew that I didn't do my homework. I waited for 15 minutes, then got the normal news: detention. With Mrs. Dodds. I thought I was going to die. Turns out, I could have.

Fast-forward to detention. Instead of the normal room, she took me to the cafeteria where I would have to clean dishes. This was better than lines, or anything, so I didn't really care. But I did care when she turned into this demon-bat thing and started to shriek at me.

I was terrified. Duh. She-it-just shrank into the demon-bat after leaving me to wash dishes.

"WHERE IS THE GODDESS?!" she screamed at me. I had no idea, and I thought I was going crazy, and that I was in a hospital, on medication or something. The thing started to come at me, and that was when Mr. Brunner came in right on time and tossed me his lucky mechanical pencil**(A/N What was I supposed to write? Give me a break.**) I snatched it out of the air, only to realize that it was the sword of black he used on those awesome days. I took it and did the thing that my brain told me to do: I brought it up from below like an uppercut.

Mrs. Dodds dissolved, and I collapsed on the spot. When I went back to my dorm, I came across Mr. Brunner, who said, "And, there's my pencil. Thanks you, Mr. Sharma, and might I remind you to bring your own writing utensil to class." I was in a daze, I didn't notice what he said. I nodded, went back to my dorm, blowing off Leena, and fell into my bed, sleeping before I even started to fall.

**Thanks guys! I'll set up a poll for characters and we'll see who is chosen! Thanks for reading! I need 5 reviews to update this time around!**

**Vasu out!**


	3. Telekhines

**Hey guys! Fastest reviews ever! Thanks. I still have remembered, so I upload now!**

When I woke up the next morning, I had my usual classes. But that incident with Mrs. Dodds shook me up, and the entire time, I sat around just thinking, thinking, thinking. Obviously all I wanted to do was go back to my dorm, talk to Leena, and kill some bastards on MW3.

My Greek and Roman class wasn't really anything fun; I sat around in every class. I got sent out of multiple classes for not paying attention, and Leena looked concerned whenever she saw me.

The entire year flew by, without anything strange like Mrs. Dodds 2 happening again. I got too many detentions with her, and stuff was pretty much normal.

On the last day of school, I realized that I probably wasn't going to be invited again. I packed my stuff, and just started talking to Leena

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied softly.

"What's gotten inside your head?" she asked. I realized that she cared, and she was worried that her best friend could possibly be gone.

"I-nothing. Nothing's wrong. How's the family?" I stammered.

Leena's eyes started tearing up, and I realized I forgot that her only family-her dad-was dead.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to-" she just hugged me, sobbing, and I felt like an idiot because I brought this entire thing up. I just comforted her, patting her head as my stomach turned into a rollercoaster.

She let go, and her eyes were still red.

"Sorry about that, I just-just cracked," she said shakily.

I replied, "It's no problem. That's why I'm here, remember?" She smiled, and then punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I protested. This made her start laughing.

"Oh, you better watch it!" I said. "Vasu the train is gonna run you OVER!"

We both started laughing, and we chased each other, our misery about this the last day that we would see each other forgotten.

The bus came too quickly, so I said goodbye. We hugged a bit more, and then I left, watching Leena watch the bus longingly.

On my way home, nothing out of the ordinary happened, until it dropped me off at the T for Braintree. For some reason, Mr. Brunner was on the train as well. I guess he lives in Braintree. I got off the train, and started walking towards the exit, when this weird chill overcame me. My mind went bonkers, and I got the message: something here is wrong, dangerous.

I scanned the station, and then I saw it: a big, lumbering guy-dog headed at me. The worst part? The fire in his eyes.

I turned around, and started walking towards the exit, a little faster now, where I usually found a cab. The dude started pushing people out of his way, sprinting at me. Mr. Brunner was closely following the guy in his wheelchair, and I wanted to tell him to get away, but all he did was wave at me and toss me his pencil.

Yet again, as I caught it, it was in its black sword thingy. This time though, the dog guy was right next to me, and managed to hurt me a bit. My vision went dark, and I killed him before blacking out.

**Cliffy! 7 reviews this time! Thanks for support and stuff! Poll still up!**

**Vasu out!**


	4. My Claiming

**Hey people! I know, I haven't got 7 reviews but I've decided that for every chapter, I only require 5. Thanks!**

I came to multiple times, only to conk out again. I got glimpses of white halls, a couple of wooden beams, and Mr. Brunner.

Finally, I came to for good, where I saw Leena standing, looking down at me, her eyes red.

I fixated my eyes on her, and said, "Ugh. What happened?"

"Y-you were knocked out. Something just came to your train station a-a-..." she trailed off her sentence. I realized that something bad happened, and like really bad. If Leena's barely suppressing tears, it's a good sign to start running away.

As I thought about this, lying down in a cot in a huge room I hadn't noticed before, I saw Mr. Brunner moving around.

He rolled over and said, "Ah, Vasu. Nice of you to come around for good."

"What is this place?" I questioned.

"This? This is Camp Half-Blood." I let that sink in for a bit. I didn't know anything about it, but for once, with Leena here, I felt that this was a safe place, a home.

Seeing my expression, Mr. Brunner said, "Let me explain. Do you remember those gods we talked about? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades?" Once he finished each name, a distant thunder was heard. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Yes, well, they exist. And that old trainer of heroes? Me. Chiron." he kept going. I stared at him, gaping. This could _not_ be possible.

I looked at Leena, doubting that this guy was telling the truth, but she nodded and looked away.

"So, Chiron-what do you mean by half-blood?" I asked.

"My boy, what exactly did the gods do the most?" he replied.

I thought for a while, then answered hesitantly, "Fell in love with mortals?"

"Precisely. And if they still exist, do you think that they changed their habits? Because they do exist, you know." I got his drift. I was a son of one of the gods.

"So who's my godly father?" I asked. Leena stiffened at the last question, so I could tell something had happened while I was conked out.

"Yes, well, when you are claimed, you have a sign over your head. You had a three-pronged trident over your head. Can you now guess, who your father is?"

Unfortunately, I now knew why I was so good at swimming. Why when I was in water, I was like a different person. Why when I was in water, I was stronger.

I was a son of Poseidon.

**There you go! And don't tell me I'm copying the real books; I really am good at that stuff! Thanks, and 5 reviews again! The poll is up, so vote! **

**Vasu out!**


	5. Time for Orientation and Weapons!

**I ish back! I'm not doing this begining part. I'm just gonna skip to the weapons!**

So, Chiron brought me to my cabin, where I would stay, and introduced me to my new half-brother. We instantly became friends, and he showed me all around camp.

Leena, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Percy showed me some people at camp. Annabeth Chase was the head girl from Athena. Percy told me not to even think about it, and after seeing those gray eyes, I didn't argue. I met the Stoll bros after. Percy told me that joke about them being son's of Hermes, and their last name being _Stoll_. He showed me Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades. One look, and I knew everything...this Hades kid was badass.

Finally, we got to the good stuff: the weapons. Percy showed me what was inside the shed. It was all old daggers and swords, and all that. Don't get me wrong; it's cool, but I prefer...guns.

I looked around inside and found what I wanted, like it appeared right for me. A Barrett 50. Cal sniper rifle, and a couple of handguns, Desert Eagles. They were both modified to shoot the only metal strong enough to kill monsters: Celestial Bronze. That was all I knew, though. Percy kept hinting about a different medal. Whatever the case, I decided to try out my weapons. Percy brought me to a rock outcropping he called Zeus' fist, and it was impressive. I kneeled down on top of it, and looked through the scope of the sniper. I already knew the basics, because when I was little, I would sneak away from school to a shooting range.

I heard Percy summon a monster. I looked around through the scope, and saw some weird dragon snake lady thing. I just lined up the scope with her head, and took the shot.

BOOM! There was nothing but a pile of dust.

"Wow," Percy said. I could tell he was impressed. "That was awesome. A couple thousand feet away, and right through the eyes."

We headed down to the arena, where the dummies were, to try out my handguns. I picked them up, lined up the sight, and fired at the dummy. 2 shots went through the heart and neck of the dummy.

I stood there, speechless. I had my new weapons. Close and long range. I was going to be unstoppable.

**There you are! I remembered guns from The Lost Hero, when Annabeth got the ol' Mossberg 500 out. Anyways, please please please review! Oh and please, set a record for most reviews ever! I saw a story that was getting a hundred each chapter and now I feel unloved :(**

**Vasu out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**I've decided to discontinue this story because I haven't had a single review in months, and I lost all my confidence in writing. **

**Im not gonna update this unless you can really convince me. **

**Vasu**


End file.
